Kanetsugu Attack!
by kyleemin 1523
Summary: bersetting 2013. terinspirasi dari iklan lampu merek ' sonya '. perjuangan kanetsugu untuk ngajak kencan ina.


**kanetsugu Attack!**

**diclaimer: KOEI corp**

**by: Kyleemin 1523**

* * *

Sudah hampir dua jam yang hanya di lakukan kanetsugu hanya mondar – mandir sambil mempertimbangkan apa yang akan di lakukannya untuk mengajak pacar kesayangannya, ina.

K.E.N.C.A.N

Enam huruf yang saat ini sedang di fikirkan seorang kanetsugu naoe, cowok tampan & cool (author: mau muntah ) terhadap nasib kencan pertamanya dengan ina. terus menerus memikirkan bagaimana menghadapi bapaknya ina yang super duper galak, akhirnya hanya membuatnya frustasi sambil mengacak – acak rambutnya.

tadakatsu honda adalah ayahnya ina. seorang ketua geng yang banyak di takuti di wilayah itu. baik polisi maupun orang biasa, tak berani mencari masalah dengannya. karena masalah itulah, kanetsugu harus berfikir lebih karena berani menjanjikan ina untuk kencan dengannya. lebih parahnya, saking gugupnya kanetsugu malah membuat janji kencan pada malam hari.

di saat – saat yang membingungkan, tiga sohib andalannya kebetulan datang ke rumahnya seperti biasa nongkrong buat main playstation. ketiganya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah mitsunari, yukimura, dan cewek tomboy, ginchiyo.

" napa loe bro, obat nya habis ya? " tanya yukimura sambil membuka satu CD game dalam kotaknya.

" loe kira gue pasien R.S jiwa apa! nggak liat nih aku lagi galau! " protes kanetsugu.

" ENGGAK! " jawab ketiga sohibnya serempak membuat kanetsugu hampir naik darah.

" lagi problem berat ya? " gichiyo ikut – ikutan bertanya.

kanetsugu pun mengangguk kemudian menceritakan apa yang saat ini mengganjal di kepalanya. teman – temannya pun kini mulai mengerti.

" sungguh berat nasib mu friend! tapi sorry aku nggak bisa bantu. kan nggak pernah pacaran " komentar ginchiyo tentang masalah kanetsugu.

" boong tuh! tyus lima mantan loe mau di kemana - in? " yukimura angkat bicara. semua yang mendengar menjadi sweetdrop.

" kalau gue nyaranin, napa nggak loe hadapin secara gentle aja? iya nggak?! " ucap mitsunari memberi saran meski dengan gaya coolnya. semua temannya pun mengangguk membuat kanetsugu mendapat kepercayaan dirinya lagi.

* * *

malamnya

dengan kekuatan yang super duper krisis pede namun nggak krisis duit, kanetsugu menuju ke rumah ina dengan motor gede hasil kerja paruh waktunya selama tiga tahun.

baru tiba di depan pagar rumah pacarnya. bulu kuduknya secara otomatis seperti berdiri ditambah keringat dingin yang menambah sensasi ketegangan.

TING… TONG!

" ya! tunggu sebentar! " ucap suara dari dalam rumah ina. kanetsugu sudah sangat familiar karena suara sangar itu milik ayah pacarnya.

setelah pintu terbuka, " p-p-pe-permi-mi-si-si eh! m-m-ma-malam om. i-ina a-ada? " ucap kanetsugu sambil terbata – bata duluan saat melihat tampang ayah ina.

" bicara yang jelas! " tegas tadakatsu.

" INA ADA OM?! " kanetsugu akhirna berteriak – teriak.

" ngapain nyari – nyari anak saya? " tadakatsu makin membuat suara sangar.

" ngajak ina kencan om, boleh nggak aku ngajak kencan ina om? " ucap kanetsugu lagi, entah dari mana, sebuah power gentlenya datang membuatnya jadi percaya diri dengan bunga yang dari tadi di pegangnya hampir terjatuh.

kini lelaki tampan itu hanya bisa merutuki nasibnya dengan kelakuannya sendiri. sudah ngajak anak orang kencan malam – malam, trus teriak – teriak di depan bapaknya pula!

tiba – tiba, tadakatsu pun menepuk pundaknya kanetsugu sambil menyengir puas.

" selamat! kau lulus menjadi pacar ina! "

" ehh…?! "

" ina pernah di campakkan pacarnya dulu. tapi, setelah aku bertemu dengan mu, aku pun mencari tahu tentang keseriusanmu dan membuat tes seperti ini untuk mengetahui seberapa berani kamu di depan saya untuk serius dengannya " jelas tadakatsu.

" jadi, aku boleh pergi kan papa? " ucap ina yang ternyata sedari tadi bersembunyi di belakang tirai. tadakatsu hanya mengangguk di sambut rasa lega dari kanetsugu. ya, dia mesti berterima kasih kepada tiga sahabatnya.

" om, saya pamit mau jalan ama ina dulu om. selamat malam, om ! " ucap kanetsugu beranjak pergi sambil menarik ina dalam genggamannya.

* * *

jangan lupa review fanfic super gaje ini ya...! sorry ficnya terlalu pendek. krisis inspirasi hehe..!


End file.
